


Release

by versacezayn



Category: One Direction, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne - Fandom, liam payne - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom, ziam - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dom Zayn, Face Sitting, Liam is bi, M/M, Oh Liam gets caught watching porn, One Shot, Porn, Porn without plot literally, Power Bottom Zayn, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Sub Liam, There’s a little humor involved hahahaha laugh at my jokes pls :P, Zayn And Liam are best friends, Zayn basically makes Liam fuck him, Zayn calls liam his good boy, Zayn is very nonchalant, Zayn was a little high, choking (very minor), face fucking, face riding, they end up fucking, they live together, zayn likes it a little rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versacezayn/pseuds/versacezayn
Summary: Zayn catches Liam watching porn.They’re best friends.You know the rest.





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Thank you so much for all your love on my fics. It’s so so so much appreciated! I’m currently working on a story, (You were right on the border of love) but I had this idea and just had to write something. Stories require more work and thought whereas oneshots don’t. I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr: astrokilam.tumblr.com 
> 
> :) x

Finally, he was home.

After a long day of training, Liam finally came home and could relax.

During the week and weekends, Liam was a personal trainer at the local gym. He got paid good money honestly and he enjoyed his job. 

Staying healthy and fit was important to him, and he always pushed that agenda on his friends if they liked it or not. Especially Zayn.

Zayn was fit, sure. But he was a victim to sweet food. He loved his gummy bears. Especially the red ones. 

Zayn and Liam are best friends and have been living together for 2 years now. They met in Uni and have been inseparable ever since. 

When Liam got home, he kicked off his sneakers and blined it to his room. He threw his gym bag on the floor and plopped down on his bed.

He stared at the ceiling, letting the events of the day crash down on him and digest. He was so worn out. He had three-hour training sessions today and all he wanted to do was relax. 

He checked to see if Zayn was in his room, but he wasn’t. He wasn’t too worried, considering it was only 7 pm and it’s not like zayn does anything crazy anyways. 

It was fine though. Having the flat to himself every once in a while was great. Having some alone time every once in a while was good, because then he didn’t have to worry about Zayn or anything of that sort. Even though sometimes they would go days without talking or seeing each other, it was still nice to know you were alone in your living space. 

Plus, he had been craving a release all day too. 

—

When Zayn got home, it was dark. It was around 10 PM. He had went out with some of his friends to eat and brought Liam something back home. 

He was just a bit stoned, he wasn’t gonna lie, but that didn’t matter. He just wanted to bring Liam his food, check on him and clock out for the rest of the night. 

When Zayn entered the flat, he was surprised that it was completely dark. Liam usually leaves on a light in the common area, even when he’s not home or in it. Zayn shrugged, kicked off his shoes and turned on the lights. 

“Liam?” Zayn called out, but he didn’t answer. 

Maybe Liam was sleep. But it was only ten o’clock. Liam usually doesn’t go to bed until one on these days. Especially when he doesn’t have work the following day.

Zayn put his leftovers in the fridge and left Liam’s food on the counter and was about to walk to his room. But he walked back to the kitchen to get Liam’s food. Maybe he was tired or something. He would just leave it in there if he was sleep.

As he went towards the hallway where their rooms were, he heard faint noises. He thought it was just the neighbors upstairs or maybe someone outside, but as he went down the hallway, the noises got louder. 

The noises seemed to be coming from Liam’s room and Zayn couldn’t quite make them out. He frowned as he got closer to Liam’s room and suddenly he heard Liam let out a grimace followed by what seemed like a noise that indicated he was “hurt”. 

Zayn quickly opened the door to see what was going on, but he found out just as quickly as he had opened the door. 

He saw Liam sitting on his bed, completely naked with his hard prick in his hand. His mouth was slightly open, with his head tilted back and his attention was diverted to his computer. Zayn saw that he was watching porn—GAY porn at that.

“Oh I watched that video the other day. That guy completely rocked his world.” Zayn said nonchalantly. 

Liam froze like a deer in headlights and gasped. Quickly covering himself. 

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of man, we all do it. Also, I brought you some fooooood!” Zayn sang the last part and shook the bag in his hand to emphasize the food he had in the plastic bag (and also to lighten the situation). 

“Liam you know you sitting there isn’t gonna change anything. Relax. Also, he just came. So you can turn it off now.” Zayn’s tone was nonchalant as fuck. Which bothered Liam. Liam was so embarrassed and he couldn’t believe Zayn walked in on him watching porn.

He’d rather him walk in on him naked, like he’s done hundreds of times. But not this. Not this, no. 

Zayn plopped down on Liam’s bed and bounced up a little bit, “If you’re not gonna eat your food, I am. It’s still hot anyway and I’ve got the munchies.” Zayn untied the food bag and reached for the styrofoam box, sitting it on Liam’s bed.

“No, I’ll eat my food.” Liam said in a meek voice.

“Oh my God,” Zayn said teasingly, “He can speak!” He put his hand over his heart, faking a shocked expression.

“You know Liam you don’t need to be embarrassed. We all watch porn. And I don’t know why you’re covering yourself, it’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before.”

Liam rolled his eyes at him and gestured him to hand him his food, he handed him the box, and took out the remaining one from the bag. 

“Thanks.” Liam pursed his lips together, faking a smile. 

They sat there in silence while Liam ate. Bottom half of his body covered by the blanket. Zayn was staring at the wall, not saying a damn thing, and looked zoned out. 

Liam frowned as he bit into the tender piece of chicken, trying to figure out what was up with Zayn. 

“Are you okay?” Liam asked, voice going up an octave. 

Zayn didn’t respond for a second but then registered Liam’s voice. He realized Liam had asked something. “Oh me? Yeah I’m good........” Zayn turned his head and trailed off on “good” as if he was going to say something else.

“You sure?” 

“Yeah...I think I’m kind of horny now...” Zayn said, dragging his words. 

“Oh.” Liam said. 

They went back to being silent, then Zayn turned to Liam and looked him up and down. 

“I didn’t know you were gay, unless that just got you off or something.” Zayn said flatly. 

“I’m Bi Zayn. Remember.” 

Zayn looked up at the ceiling and brought his lips together, looking like he was thinking, then he came back to Liam’s face with an ecstatic grin, followed by a “Oh yeah that’s right! You dated that guy um... umumum what was his name, David? Yeah David! Oops.” Then Zayn started giggling. 

“Yeah,” Liam nodded, “David.” He said, giving him a fake “woohoo” with his fork. 

Zayn leaned over to Liam’s fork, and bit off the piece of chicken he was gonna eat and smiled at him once he was chewing. 

“I was gonna eat that you know.” 

“Yeah I know.” Zayn beamed back at him. 

“That video was good wasn’t it? That guy completely wrecked the top, I need to find somebody on grindr I can do that to.” Zayn said pulling out his phone.

Liam slapped Zayn’s phone out of his hand, frowning at Zayn. “Zayn. Grindr is filled with a bunch of disgusting, desperate, horny men. Calm down.” Liam scoffed at him. 

“Well...I’m feeling kind of desperate, feeling kind of horny... and I do like to kind of get disgusting...so yeah, Grindr it is!” Zayn retrieved his phone and unlocked it. 

“Zayn...” Liam warned him.

“Okay okay okay. Fine. You’re right you’re right. I won’t do it. You’re absolutely right. You win.” Zayn rolled his eyes and put his hands up, surrendering to the temptation that was in his hand. 

Silence fell between them again as Liam finished his food. Zayn looked down at his nails, examining them every once in a while and wiggled his toes. Liam didn’t pay him any attention and scrolled through his phone as he finished the rest of his food. 

“We should try it.” 

Liam was scrolling through his phone and heard Zayn, but didn’t quite hear zayn. 

Liam lifted his head from his phone, asking Zayn to repeat himself, paying attention thus time. 

“I said we should try it.” Zayn repeated himself.

Liam frowned. What the hell was Zayn talking about? 

“What are you talking about?” 

Zayn got up and removed Liam’s phone from his hand, setting it on the bedside table, and moved his food out of the way. He jumped on Liam, and smashed his lips against his, as if he was trying to flatten the boy’s mouth. 

Liam’s eyes shot up at the swift action, and tried to get Zayn off of him. When he finally pulled Zayn off, he tried to get some words out, but was met with Zayn saying “we should try it” and his lips cane crashing down onto his. Liam could taste Zayn and he tasted like weed, whatever he ate (rice?) and a bit of alcohol. He wasn’t gonna lie, it was a good taste. But he needed to get Zayn off of him. 

“Zayn, you need to get off—Woah what are you doing!”

Zayn removed the blanket that was once covering Liam’s lower half and took the half hard member into his hand, gripping the base of it. 

“Let me help you finish what you started.” Zayn said seductively and licked a stripe along the length of Liam’s dick.

“Zayn, stop. You taste like weed and a bit of alcohol. Just go jack off or somewhat. I’m good I swear,” Liam was trying to get Zayn to stop. He wasn’t going to have sex with someone who was completely incapable of their decisions. 

“I said I’m going to help you finish what you started Liam. I’m fine. Now chill out so I can suck you off.” Zayn said sternly. 

Well fuck never mind then. Zayn seemed to be completely in control of his decisions here. Even though Liam wanted to protest, Zayn gave him reassuring eyes and but licked across his dick. He couldn’t help but let out a moan. 

“Zayn are you sure..?”

“Do you wanna get high too Liam? Will that help you relax?” Zayn said in an annoyed tone. 

Liam fell silent, he actually thought about it for a moment. A little weed may relax him, and it’s been a minute since he’s been high...

“Oh you think I’m being serious. Well I was, but no! I’m too lazy to go to my room, and besides, I want your dick. Now.” . 

Zayn bent his head down and held Liam’s dick in his hand as his tongue traveled over every centimetre of it. He started to move his hand up and down as he licked around the shaft, and peppered little kisses onto it as well. He sinfully swirled his tongue around the tip, which made Liam jolt and grab his platinum blonde hair.

Zayn moaned in response, and smiled a bit as he lowered his head down to take Liam into his mouth. He held Liam by the base of his shaft by his finger, and two others were under his balls. As he lowered his mouth onto Liam, the younger boy stiffened and let out phantom moans. He ran his hand through the tattooed boy’s blonde quiff as he hollowed his cheeks around his dick. 

Liam felt himself twitch in Zayn’s mouth, and he moaned. Soon enough, he felt his dick hit the back of Zayn’s throat and harshly gripped his hair. Zayn moaned around the thick shaft that was hot and heavy on his tongue and down his throat which elicited another jolt from Liam’s hips. 

He fucked into Zayn’s mouth a little bit and the sound of his gagging filled the room. Zayn started humming, as if he was singing a song, and Liam couldn’t help but moan at the sensations he was feeling. 

Liam grabbed Zayn’s hair and pulled his head back, mouth off his dick, which was connected by a thick trail of saliva and pre come. Liam examined the boy’s face, looking at his red, glossed over eyes, and the way his skin was glowing. 

Zayn flashed a devilish grin and bent his head down again. He held Liam’s dick in his hand, but this time he went below the shaft, and started licking his balls.

“What the fu-Oh my God Zayn.” Liam moaned. 

Zayn started licking over the sack, and sucking at the balls tentatively, humming as if he was singing as a song which made Liam bite his lip so he wouldn’t let out an embarrassing string of moans. 

Zayn moves his mouth down a little further from Liam’s balls, and licked at that spot. Liam’s eyes shot open and gripped Zayn’s hair harder than he had did last time.

“Ouch, don’t fucking scalp me man.” Zayn yelped. 

“Sorry, just wasn’t expecting it.”

“Neither was I. Anyway, lay down.” Zayn waved his hand in a downward motion. 

“What?” Liam was confused. 

“You look so confused babe, lie down. Just lean back okay?” Zayn cooed.

Liam nodded and did what he said. Soon Zayn followed by hovering over him, Liam’s head in between Zayn’s legs. 

“Unzip my pants.” Zayn commanded as he took off his shirt. 

Liam did as he was told, and unzipped his pants. He could see how Zayn was hard in his briefs and slid down the waistband. He took Zayn’s dick in his hand, and pumped it slowly. Zayn slightly shook at the touch, but grinned down at Liam with glazed over eyes. 

The younger boy took him into his mouth, slowly and he moaned low in his throat. He let Liam have at his dick for a bit before removing it from his mouth. He gave his dick a few tugs and moved up some.

“Lick me out.” 

Liam nodded and spat on his index finger. He spread Zayn’s cheek for access to his hole, and swirled the wet finger around the muscle.

Zayn gasped lightly, shifting forward a bit, but steadied himself as Liam continued. 

Liam had two wet fingers brushing gently against Zayn’s hole. Zayn let out a soft moan, and held onto Liam’s headboard, leaning his head against it. 

Zayn shifted forward as he felt Liam’s wet tongue circle his hole. He put a second hand against the headboard for support, as he felt the pleasure from his best friend’s tongue.

He could feel the hot, wet tongue circling against his hole. He clenched, as soon as he felt Liam’s tongue flicking against it, and him spreading his cheeks. 

Zayn was moaning a string of “oohs” as Liam buried his tongue in Zayn’s ass. He soon felt a wet finger follow the hot sensation and he gasped, opening his eyes. He looked down to see Liam’s eyes halfway closed, looking focused on licking Zayn out. As he instructed him to do so. 

“Stick your tongue out.” Zayn said shakily.

Liam did as he said, and he could feel Zayn slowly dragging his hole back and forth on Liam’s tongue. This was new, but he took it. And Zayn seemed to be enjoying it anyway by the way he was shaking. 

“Fuuck, feels so fucking good.” Zayn moaned out. 

Zayn continued to grind down on the younger boy’s tongue, moaning and taking bliss in it. The way he could feel his scruff scraping his hole a bit made him go wild. He didn’t know if it was the weed in his system that was contributing to how he felt, but whatever it was, he felt fucking amazing in the most dirtiest, but amazing way possible. 

Liam removed his hands from Zayn’s cheeks, and put wrapped his free hand around Zayn’s dick. 

Zayn let out a shaky moan and looked down to see Liam’s wet hand tugging at his dick. He felt like he was going to die of pleasure right then and there. And he hasn’t even got Liam inside him yet. 

“Oh m’God Liam, feels so fucking good. Fuck yes.” Zayn panted. 

Zayn didn’t want this to end, he could stay like this forever, but he wanted Liam inside of him. 

Ever since he’s seen Liam naked, he’s always wondered (though he would never admit) how his dick would feel inside of him. Liam’s dick was not not thick, but it was packing in length too. He couldn’t wait to feel his dick inside of him. 

Zayn hopped off and looked down at Liam. Liam’s eyes were dark with desire which made something in Zayn’s stomach coil. He gulped, and reaches over for the nightstand to grab a condom and some lube.

“Here. You know what to do.”

Liam raised a brow, “We’re really doing this?” 

“I just fuckin’ rode your face for Christ’s sake. Yes we’re doing this. I told you I was horny. And by the way your dick is leaking...” Zayn pointed on the word “dick”, “I can tell you’re dying to feel my ass.” Zayn grinned. 

Liam rolled his eyes again, shaking his head. He hated how nonchalant Zayn was about this. He was afraid that this would change their friendship, but by the way things were going, they wouldn’t even care in the morning. Liam would just put it past him, but he didn’t know what Zayn would do. Zayn could be so unpredictable at times. So he was praying this doesn’t make things awkward. 

He didn’t want things to get weird one day. Because if someone asked why they weren’t close anymore, and the reasoning was because “I dunno, I had my dick up his ass” then he would lose it. 

Zayn handed Liam the condom and Liam took it from him. Liam rolled the condom onto his length, lubing it up with the bottle Zayn provided. 

Zayn looked at Liam with hungry eyes and examined his body. He loved Liam’s tattoos, and how muscular he was. If he could, he would lick Liam’s abs all day. Although, he’s always joked about doing so. 

Zayn leaned forward and licked across Liam’s abs which made him flinch and his breath hitch. 

“You weren’t joking when you said you would lick my abs huh.” 

“No I was. But i just thought since I had the opportunity now I might as well do it.” 

Liam laughed but then that laugh soon turned into a moan as he felt Zayn grab his shoulders and start to sink down on his cock. 

Zayn threw his head back while moaning out loud as he started to sink down onto Liam’s length. It was gonna be a stretch (both metaphorically and physically) but he didn’t care. He likes the feeling anyway, and he likes a little pain here and there. 

Zayn’s hole was squeezing Liam’s head which had him biting his lip, trying to hold in a moan. But he could feel his skin heating up. 

He watched the blonde haired boy sink further down onto his cock, their reactions both bouncing off of each other. Zayn looked up at him with pleasure in his eyes and hips lips making an “O” shape. 

Zayn held onto Liam as his joke swallowed a few more inches of his dick, and he let himself get used to the stretch his hole felt. He sat there for a second, clenching and unclenching, which Liam most definitely felt (he could tell by the looks on his face). 

Finally, Zayn started to move at a slow pace. Moving up, then sinking back down. 

Zayn dragged out an “Ahh” as he sank down and cane back up on Liam’s dick. Liam’s brow’s were furrowed and his arms were resting behind his head as Zayn moved on his dick.

“Fuck, as soon as I get used to this shit, I’m about to give you the ride of your life.” Zayn gasped. 

Sounding like he was being challenged, Liam said, “Oh really?”

Zayn looked up from Liam’s dick up to him. He grabbed Liam’s face and kissed him deeply, “Oh really.” He assured, letting him know this wasn’t a challenge. This was going to happen point blank period. 

Zayn soon got comfortable with Liam and started to bounce up and down on Liam’s dick at a fine pace. His pecs moved along with him as he moved, and he could hear Liam moan in the distance every once in a while. 

Liam reached to grab Zayn, but Zayn swatted his hand. “No touching.” He said. “In fact, hold on.” Zayn’s voice sounded like he had an idea.

He got off of Liam’s dick and pouted, showing Liam how sad he was (which he quietly chucked about) and Zayn searches one of his drawers. 

Zayn came back to the bed with one of Liam’s ties and put his hands above his head. Before Liam could even protest, Zayn had tied his hands to the bed, so that way he couldn’t move.

“Much better. Now let’s get started.” Zayn planted a kiss to Liam’s neck.

Zayn lowered himself back onto Liam, but this time he went all the way down which made the both of them moan. Zayn started panting at the way his hole felt filled by the large cock. He started to move on the length, up and down, and started to swivel his hips as he rode. 

Once again, Liam’s skin started to heat up and he watched as his best friend essentially fucked him. He wiggled his fingers every now and then to keep his moans to himself, but sometimes he wasn’t so lucky.

“Fuck, your dick feels so good. I’m about to fuck you so good Li.” Zayn said this in between breaths and “thrusts”. 

Zayn started to go a little faster now, and he arched his back, holding onto Liam’s shoulder. 

The way Liam’s thick cock was hot and throbbing inside of Zayn made him go crazy. He continued to fuck himself on Liam’s dick, moaning every time he sinks down.

He starts to change his route and starts to grind down on Liam. Right when he dies that, he grinds down on the right spot and cries out Liam’s name. 

Liam hums in response, just watching as Zayn fucks himself on him. Watching him come down, then slightly back up, then down again. He watches the way his hips grind down onto him, trying to eat his dick, and the way his dick flops up and down with him. 

Zayn looks heavenly (or sinful rather) as he fucks himself. His hands are now on his sides, supporting himself on the cool mattress. 

He leans forward, resting his hands on Liam’s shoulders respectively and starts to fuck down onto his dick, letting Liam know he’s in control here. He rolls his hips and grinds down onto him hard, moaning and throwing his head back. 

Liam starts to moan as Zayn does. It’s a heavenly (sinful) sight to see. And it feels heavenly (sinfully) good as well. 

“Fuck, y’like the way I bounce on yr cock yeah? Want me to go faster?” Zayn says, slurring his words. 

“Y-Yes. Faster.” Liam blurts out. 

“What d’ya say?” 

“Fuck me faster Zayn.” Liam growls.

Zayn does as he says, and starts to ride him at a faster pace, completely ruining his hole. He feels the hot dick deep inside of him, hitting his sweet spot and throbbing. 

Liam can’t help but let out a cry. Zayn feels so good tightly hugging his dick, and it doesn’t help that Zayn looks fucking good while riding (fucking) him too.

Zayn reaches for Liam’s neck, and lightly squeezes it. This takes Liam by surprise, but he gives Zayn a reassuring nod that it’s okay.

“Fu-uck. L-look at you taking thi-this shit. Y-y’look so hot Liam.” Zayn stutters.

Liam can’t say anything, but his fucked out face says it all. His hair is a mess now, and he’s sweating. A strand of hair fell down, now resting on his forehead soaked in sweat. 

Zayn reaches for Liam’s face, hand still around Liam’s throat, and kisses him deeply once again. Their tongues dance with each other, and they both sweetly moan into the kiss.

Zayn removes his hand from Liam’s neck and hops off of Liam’s dick. To his protest, Liam whimpers. 

“Oh hush, I’m about to untie you. We’re not done yet.” Zayn snaps back.

Zayn unties Liam’s hands from the headboard, his hands falling down from it.

He then lies down on the bed, and lifts his legs up, exposing his hole to Liam.

“How red is it, I know I’m gonna be fucked in the morning.” Liam couldn’t tell if Zayn was asking, or blankly stating. But knowing Zayn, he was asking.

Liam looked at Zayn’s hole and felt his cock twitch. It was red and looked abused. His dick (really zayn did it) did that to him. He smiled and nodded at Zayn. 

“I want you to fuck me and I want you to do it hard. You better fuck me like your life depends on it.” Zayn says. He sits up, and meets Liam’s face, looking into his soft eyes, “Can you do that for me baby? Make me feel good yeah? Be good for me.” Zayn encourages him, panting a kiss to his lips on the last part. 

Liam nods frantically and lines his dick up with Zayn’s hole. He slowly enters Zayn again, Zayn biting his hand in response. He closed his eyes and let out a grunt once he bottomed out. 

Liam started to thrust slow, but that wasn’t doing it for Zayn. Zayn grabbed him by the neck and told him to fuck him harder in a threatening tone. 

“That’s more like it, c’mon and fuck me hard Li. I know you can.” Zayn said in a raspy voice.

Liam fucked into Zayn harder, and faster, eyes wide and pupils blown. He looked at Zayn who was staring at him with encouraging eyes, pleading him to give him more and more. 

“C’monn Liam,” He grunted. “Give it. To me. Hard. I want it the hardest you can give me.” 

He did as he said, and gave him all he could. Zayn yelled in response and started yelling out in English and his native language. He said something about stars and Liam could see his eyes rolling in the back of his head.

“You’re s’fucking good Liam. Yeah, thass it. Thass it c’mon. Such a good fucking boy. You’re my good boy,” Zayn said this in a voice that sounded like he was crying, but he also sounded so raspy too.

With a couple of more (hard) thrusts, Zayn spilled thickly onto his stomach. Some landing in his beard and upper lip too. 

As he came, he wrapped his legs around Liam’s waist, pulling him in closer, and he dug his fingernails into and down Liam’s back. 

Liam yelped at the pain while Zayn rode out his orgasm. Soon after, his thrusts started to get sloppy, and he felt like he was about to cum. 

Zayn clenched and unclenched his hole around Liam’s dick. He opened his mouth and held his tongue out, signalling Liam to let him know to release there when he did. 

A few more seconds passed, and Liam came with a roar onto Zayn’s tongue and his face. 

Liam shook with his orgasm and used his hand for support so he wouldn’t fall over. 

He took his time to catch his breath to recover from his orgasm. He couldn’t believe what he just did. He just fucked (well more like he fucked him) his best friend, he never saw this coming. And Zayn wa—

His thoughts were cut short by laughter—Zayn’s laughter. 

“What are you laughing at?” 

“You. You looked so fucked out oh my Goodness.” Zayn pointed at him and continued to laugh. 

“Yeah okay nut face.” Liam sardonically said. 

“Nut face?!” Zayn shrieked, “Well...wait.” Zayn took his finger and gathered some of the cum that was on his face and sucked it in between his fingers. He hummed in response, pleasant with the result.

“Mmm. Tastes good. It’s that healthy nut.”

Liam frowned and swatted at him, “Shut up!” They both started laughing and in that moment they knew this wouldn’t put a dent in their friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think? I hope you all enjoyed. This is probably my shortest one shot lol. 
> 
> Leave comments and kudos! Let me know what you would like to see next from me and I may just write it ;
> 
> Find me on tumblr:  
astrokilam.tumblr.com 
> 
> :)x


End file.
